A variety of electrical devices and components can be plugged into one another. One example is an electrical charger (e.g., for a mobile telephone or personal digital assistant) that can be plugged into an electrical adapter to enable the charger's plug, which has conductors configured in a manner suitable for use in a particular geographic region (e.g., the United States), to be plugged into an electrical socket configured according to standards of another region (e.g., Europe or Asia) by providing connections for the disparate contact arrangements.